1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a junction box. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved junction box for facilitating the installation of electrical cable therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installing residential entrance cable in existing LB's is difficult. The stiff electrical cable take tremendous strength and care to install without damage.
Numerous innovations for junction boxes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,343 to Slater et al. teaches the structure that includes a pair of flange members depending angularly towards each other from opposite sides of each electrical power cable entry port formed in a sidewall portion of an electrical outlet box, with each pair of cooperating flange members adapted to enable essentially complete closure of the cable entry port. According to one aspect, each cooperating pair of flange members comprises a pair of cable grasping detent flanges, each spaced from its corresponding wall portion by a base-like projection to accommodate an entry port closure panel. According to another aspect, the inward edges of each cooperating pair of flange members are coupled together to close the cable entry port which may be formed with a portion extending into the back wall, with a rigid flange depending from the sidewall portion and extending parallel to the front edges of the flange members. Each pair of flange members may be a pair of cable grasping detent flanges coupled together by a frangible web-like member extending between their grasping edges, or the flange members may be relatively thin panel members forming a shallow angle with their corresponding sidewall portions, with their adjacent edges joined directly to each other.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,406 to Slater et al. teaches an electrical outlet box that his electrical power cable entry ports in which one or more closure panels are each mounted adjacent the rim of the aperture along one edge portion only of the panel, the remaining portion of each panel being free and extending substantially across the aperture in a direction angularly inwardly from the panel of the aperture. The closure panels are each either hingedly mounted or sufficiently flexible and resilient so as to be self-opening, such that each free end portion is deflected away from the opening upon passage of the cable into the aperture by manual force, and thereafter resistingly bears against the installed cable. Each panel may be tapered so as to have increased thickness at the base, in which case the panels are self-clamping against removal of the cable from the aperture, and may include supplementary cable gripping projections on their outwardly facing surfaces. The closure panel or panels may also be self-locating and self-adjusting for different cable sizes up to a maximum size equal to the size of the aperture. Access to the box through the cable entry port may be substantially prevented by a frangible closure member, either as a thin web joining the free end of a single closure panel to the wall structure of the box or joining the free ends of two or more panels together, or as a separate conventional knockout panel frangibly interconnected to the rim of the cable entry aperture. The closure panel or panels and outlet box also may be formed as an integral structure.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,816 to Jorgensen et al. teaches a molded, thermoplastic outlet box that is provided with openings near the back wall and clamp arrangements inside the openings. Each clamp arrangement includes a swingable clamp arm having teeth at the end thereof which cooperate with teeth formed on an inner wall of the box to engage a cable which has been inserted. An abutment prevent the clamp arm from swinging inwardly until a predetermined force has been exceeded. Flexibility of the arm is enhanced by parallel slots extending away from the opening on opposite sides of the clamp arm.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,044 to Kropa teaches a plastic electrical junction box having integrally formed resilient arms for clamping a cable. The arms are formed with plural segments which are joined at bends.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,130 to Lehmann et al. teaches a junction box having a housing and a cover. The housing includes a housing wall extending upwardly from a base about the periphery thereof. A lip extends outwardly about the top edge of the housing wall and engages in a snap fit in a channel in a wall of the cover. A pair of inner walls which depend from the cover top prevent the housing from inadvertently being disengaged.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,924 to Young et al. teaches a non-metallic floor box for use in electrical in-floor power and communication distribution systems for office buildings and the like. One embodiment of the floor box includes a closeted housing having a base, a top and vertically extending side walls defining an interior volume. The disclosed floor box prevents concrete from entering the housing during pouring and setting of the concrete floor, and is adapted to be cut off substantially flush with and parallel to the concrete floor in which it is set. The floor box housing includes gradient markings disposed on at least one of its side walls to indicate the interior volume of the housing and/or the depth of the concrete floor.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for junction boxes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.